Changes
by Mrs. Caroline Salvatore
Summary: Rachel Berry is living her dream life. She's living in New York, she's on Broadway and she has the perfect boyfriend. But when she goes for a coffee at Callbacks, she just so happens to fall in love with someone's voice, Finn Hudson's. And what she didn't know, is that that guy would change her life forever. *AU* Finchel.
1. Prologue

**Rachel's P.O.V**

_I walked down the streets of New York by myself, it was late and I just finished rehearsals for the production of Funny Girl for that day. New York had been my home for about two years now, I moved here with my boyfriend Noah Puckerman after college, he had landed a record deal with his band and I wanted to become a Broadway star. It had been pretty successful so far, I landed roles in Wicked, Evita, Mamma Mia.. But when I landed the role of Fanny Brice in Funny Girl, my dream had come true. I was happy, and my life couldn't have been better right now._

_When I walked past the sign of Callbacks, a piano bar which was popular around NYADA students, I decided to go there for a drink. Noah would probably still be busy with rehearsing with his band, I thought, and walked back. When I pushed the door open, I was immediately amazed by the sound of the music that was playing. The people that came to sing were really talented, not as talented as me ofcourse, but they were good._

_"Can I get you something to drink?" a waitress asked as I took a seat at a table._

_"Yes, please, I would like to have a coffee, long day of work," I said with a small laugh, which she returned with a nod and a small smile._

_When the waitress had left to get my order, I turned to look at the stage._

_There were two people singing "Just Give Me A Reason" by Pink and Nate Ruess, they were almost finished but they were good._

**_Just give me a reason_****_  
>just a little bit´s enough<br>just a second we´re not broken  
>just bent and we can learn to love again<br>it´s in the stars  
>it´s been written in the scars on our hearts<br>we´re not broken just bent  
>and we can learn to love again<em>**

**_oh we can learn to love again (X2)  
>that we´re not broken just bent<br>and we can learn to love again_**

_I clapped when they finished their song, the two people took a bow and then left the stage. In the mean time, the waitress also had returned to my table and placed the cup of coffee down on the table "Here you go," she said with a small smile, and I smiled back "Thank you,". I picked up my coffee, and turned back to the stage._

_A very tall, brown haired guy stepped onto the stage, and walked over to the microphone. I couldn't help but smile a little, and waited for him to start singing. "Hello everyone, uhm, I'm Finn Hudson and I'm going to sing Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon,"._

**_I can't fight this feeling any longer_****_  
>and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow<br>what started off as friendship has grown stronger  
>I only wish i had the strength to let it show<em>**

**_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight  
>Your a candle in the window, on a cold dark winters night<br>and I'm getting closer then I ever thought I might_**

**_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I've started fighting for<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars  
>Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore<em>**

_I loved his voice, he really sang beautifully._

**_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_****_  
>I've been running round in circles in my mind<br>And it always seems I'll fall in love with you girl  
>Coz you take me to the places that alone I cannot find<em>**

**_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight  
>Your a candle in the window, on a cold dark winters night<br>and I'm getting closer then I ever thought I might_**

**_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I've started fighting for<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars forever_**

**_Coz I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I've started fighting for<br>Even if I had to crawl upon your floor  
>Come crashing through your door<br>Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore_**

**_Oooooooooh_**

_When he finished the song, I got up and started clapping, along with some other people._

_Finn smiled, and I didn't know if I had seen it right, but he seemed to look over at me for a moment. When everyone stopped clapping, I sat back down and took a sip of my coffee, not noticing that Finn had walked off the stage and headed in the direction of my table._

_"Hey?" a voice whispered as I felt someone tapping on my shoulder._

_I turned to look with a shocked expression, but smiled slightly as I saw who it was._

_Finn._

_"Hi," I said softly._

_Finn smiled at me, and held out his hand for me to shake "I'm Finn Hudson, well you probably already knew that because you were watching my performance, but you seemed lonely so I thought I'd come say hi,"._

_"Yeah," I said with a small laugh, shaking his hand "My name is Rachel Berry, it's nice to meet you Finn, I loved your performance,"._

_"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too Rachel," Finn said with a smile, letting go of my hand after a few seconds "Uhm.. Do you mind if I sit with you for a bit?" he asked awkwardly._

_"Not at all, go ahead," I replied with a smile, taking another sip of my coffee as I watched him sitting down in one of the seats at the table._

_"Thanks," he said, scratching the back of his head as he looked at me "So, do you come here often?"._

_"No," I said, shaking my head "My boyfriend usually takes me to other café's, but since I'm on my own and I needed a coffee, I decided to check it out, it's lovely,"._

_"Oh, so you have a boyfriend?" he asked, he seemed slightly disappointed at hearing that. Did he like me? Is that why he came to talk to me? "Yeah, it's nice here, I love to come here and sing,"._

_"Yeah, we've been dating for a few years now," I said, and nodded "I can imagine,"._

_"Cool," Finn replied with a small smile "Do you sing?"._

_"Yes, I do," I said with a smile "I'm on Broadway, actually,"._

_"Really? Wow, that's amazing," Finn said, his eyes widened slightly "You must be really talented,"._

_"Thanks, and yeah.. Most people say I am," I nodded._

_"Are you in any productions?" Finn asked._

_"Yes, I'm currently working on Funny Girl," I smiled._

_"Nice," Finn smiled._

_"Yeah," I replied, sipping on my coffee as I looked at him._

_He was quite good looking, and was being nice too._

_He also could sing really good.._

_Stop it, I thought to myself, You're with Noah._

_"Do you want to sing?" Finn asked, gesturing to the stage "I'd love to hear you sing,"._

_I chuckled, not knowing what to say as I glanced over at the clock._

_"I'd love to, but I should better get going, maybe some other time," I said, as I quickly got out my wallet and pulled money out for the coffee._

_"Oh," Finn replied disappointed "Well, maybe I'll see you another time then,"._

_I smiled, putting money down on the table before getting up from my seat "Maybe some other time," I nodded "It was nice meeting you Finn,"._

_"You too, Rachel," he replied._

_"Bye," I said, waving a little before I headed towards the door._

_"Bye!" he called after me._

_I smiled to myself as I left the bar, putting my wallet back in my pocket and started walking down the street._

_Going for the coffee there was a good choice, I really enjoyed listening to the people singing there._

_Espescially Finn._

_But what I didn't know back then, is that that guy would change my life forever._


	2. Best Friend's Advice

Rachel walked into the Starbucks coffee shop that was on the corner of the street where she lived, she came here often to get a coffee before or after work. But right now, she had texted her best friend Kurt Hummel to meet her here, because she needed to talk to him.

"Hello Miss Berry, the usual?" the guy behind the counter asked, smiling at her.

"Yes, please, thank you Sam," Rachel said with a smile.

"Alright, i'll bring you your coffee when it's ready," Sam said back.

Rachel nodded, and walked over to a table in the back of the shop.

She took a seat, taking off the jacket she was wearing and looked around.

"Rachel! Hey!" she heard about a minute later, and turned her head to see Kurt walking over to her table.

"Hello Kurt," Rachel said, smiling as she saw her best friend.

"How are things?" Kurt asked as he reached the table, and took a seat on the other side of the table, looking at Rachel.

"Good, thank you, how about you? Thanks for meeting me here by the way," Rachel said.

"Great, Blaine and I are thinking about moving in together," Kurt said with a smile "And no problem, why did you want to meet by the way?".

"Kurt! That's great! " Rachel beamed, happy for him, because she always had adored the relationship Kurt had with his boyfriend Blaine "And i just needed to talk to you,".

"Yeah," Kurt smiled "Okay, about what?".

"Well-" Rachel started, before being cut off as Sam came up to their table "Here you go," he said with a smile, placing it down on the table.

"Thank you Sam," Rachel said, before continuing what she was trying to say when Sam walked off "Well, a few days ago, I went to a café after work to get a coffee, and I met a guy there.. And I just can't get him out of my head, because I heard him sing, and it was so lovely Kurt, he has an amazing voice," she said.

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked with a frown "So you met a guy there, and you fell in love with his voice? Where are you going with this?".

"Yeah.." Rachel said "And I don't know, I just can't seem to get him out of my head.. ".

"So you fell in love with his voice, and you can't stop thinking about him.." Kurt chuckled "Rachel, you just met him, you don't even know what this guy is like, you need to forget about it,".

"I know," Rachel said with a sigh "I'm trying..".

"Then try harder, because you're with Noah, and you two have a perfect relationship, I don't want to see you throwing all of that away just because of some guy you just met, " Kurt said.

"You're right," Rachel nodded "That was the advice I needed, thank you Kurt,".

"No problem Rachel, what are best friends for?" Kurt smiled.

Rachel smiled at him, and picked up her coffee.

"Was that everything you needed to talk about?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Okay, well i wish i could stay longer, but i have a meeting with Blaine in 15 minutes, so I should better get going," Kurt said, getting up from his seat.

"Okay, that's fine, I understand," Rachel said, quickly getting up from her seat to give him a hug "Bye".

Kurt smiled, hugging her back "Bye, I'll text you later okay?".

"Okay," Rachel nodded with a smile, pulling away from the hug after a few moments "Have fun with Blaine,".

"Thanks, I will," Kurt smiled, before starting to walk to the door, giving Rachel a quick wave.

Rachel waved back, before sitting back down in her seat.

She picked up her coffee again, and sighed.

xox

Finn walked up to the front door of the appartement of his girlfriend Quinn Fabray. He hadn't seen her in a few days, and wanted to take her out to make up for it.

He rang the doorbell, and waited for her to open the door.

It took a couple of minutes, before he heard some mumbling behind the door.

"Finn, hey," Quinn said, with a forced smile as she opened the door.

"Hey," Finn said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked with a puzzled look.

"Can't i visit my girlfriend? I haven't seen you in a few days, so I was hoping to take you out to make up for it" Finn said.

"You're right, but i'm a little busy right now, so can we do that later?" Quinn asked.

"Busy with what?" Finn asked with a frown.

Before Quinn could answer, there was some noises heard from the living room.

"Q? Who's there?" a guy voice called out.

"Who's that?" Finn asked, frowning even more.

Quinn didn't answer the guy, and smiled at Finn "My cousin is visiting, he came here about half an hour ago, so that's why I'm a little busy,".

"Okay.." Finn said, not quite believing it but nodded "I'll come back later then,".

"Great!" Quinn smiled, quickly giving him a kiss on the lips "I'll see you then,".

"Yeah, bye," Finn said, before turning around and started walking away.

"Bye!" Quinn called after him, before closing the door.

Finn sighed, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he walked away.

xox

Rachel walked into Central Park after her meeting with Kurt, wanting to take a walk there to clear her head. She knew Kurt was right, and it wasn't fair to Noah that she was thinking about other guys while she was with him. She needed to forget about it..

Finn walked into Central Park, going there because he needed to clear his head. He found the meeting with Quinn a little strange, because she hadn't mentioned that her cousin was coming to visit before. But he didn't want to think about other possibilities, because it made him feel sick. She wouldn't cheat on him right? He quietly shook his head, and started walking down the path.

He looked around as he walked, it was busy in the park at that moment.

There were families picknicking, people taking a run, and happy looking couples going for a walk.

His eyes landed on a small brunette girl after a few moments, and frowned.

She seemed familiar, but where did he knew her from?

And that's when he remembered..

Rachel.

The girl he met at Callbacks a few days ago.

A small smile formed on his lips as he thought back to it, and decided to go talk to her.

Maybe that would cheer him up.

"Hey!" he called out to her, and started walking a bit faster to catch up with her.

Rachel turned around, and froze as she saw him.

"Finn.. Hello," she said softly, a small smile forming on her lips.

Finn smiled, and stopped in front of her.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm alright," Rachel said "And yourself?".

"I'm okay," Finn said.

"That's good I guess.." Rachel said slowly.

Finn nodded, and glanced around the park "What are you doing here? Aren't you busy with the rehearsals for that production you told me about.. Funny Girl right?".

"Yes, Funny Girl, I have the day off and I just needed to clear my head.." Rachel said with a small sigh "And yourself?".

"Same," Finn nodded, looking down for a few seconds "Are you sure you're okay?".

"I'm sure," Rachel nodded "What about you? Are you okay?" .

"Not really, but I will be," Finn said with a small smile.

"Do you.. want to talk about it?" Rachel asked, looking at him.

"No, I don't want to bother you with this, I'm probably overreacting," Finn said quickly.

"It's fine Finn, you can tell me if you want," Rachel said.

Finn smiled a little, and sighed "Fine, I think my girlfriend is cheating on me,".

"Wait, you have a girlfriend? You didn't mention that before," Rachel said with a small frown "Why do you think she's cheating on you?".

"Yeah, I do, I didn't think mentioning that was necessary," Finn said "I went to her house, and when I got there she was apparently busy with her 'cousin', but she didn't mention before that her cousin was going to visit her,".

"Okay.." Rachel nodded "Well, maybe she just forgot about it? But if she is, then she's a fool, i've only known you for a few days now but you seem like a great guy," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too.. And thanks, " Finn said, smiling slightly.

"You're welcome," Rachel said with a smile.

Finn smiled, not knowing what to say next and just looked at her.

God, she was beautiful.

Quinn was beautiful too, but Rachel was different.

Stop.

He shouldn't think about her like that.

"I'm gonna go now.." Rachel said slowly.

"Yeah yeah, okay," Finn nodded "Hey, can I give your number?".

Rachel stared at him for a few moments at hearing that question, and nodded "Sure,".

Finn got out his phone, and Rachel told him her number as he put it in.

"Done," he said with a smile "I'll send you a text later so you have mine too,".

"Great," Rachel said with a small smile "Well i'm really going to go now, it was nice to see you again Finn,".

"You too," Finn said with a smile.

"Bye," Rachel said, before turning around.

"Bye," Finn said, and watched her walking away from him.

Rachel sighed to herself, what did she do?

She wanted to follow Kurt's advice, but now she had given him her number.

She knew it was wrong.

But at the same time, it also felt really good…


	3. Dinner

_**I'm really sorry for not updating, but here's another chapter :)**_

_**I have the story planned out, and i'll try to have more chapters up soon!**_

**_Hope you guys like this chapter :)_**

Rachel closed the front door of her and Noah's appartement behind her, and sighed.

She just came home from her meeting with Finn, and she was really confused right now..

Because she knew that she was starting to like this guy, but there was also Noah.. The guy she had been in love with since high school.

"Rach? Is that you?"

Rachel jumped slightly at hearing Noah's voice, and walked into the living room, where he was sat on the couch.

"Yeah, hey," she said with a small smile, sitting down next to him.

"Hey babe," he said back with a grin, wrapping one arm around her "How are you?".

"I'm alright, and you?" Rachel asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm great, I have something big to tell you by the way," Noah replied.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, looking at him.

"My band got a record deal!" Noah said in an excited tone, looking at her with a huge grin on his face.

Rachel squealed, pulling him into a hug "That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!".

"Yeah, thanks Rach," Noah smiled, as he hugged her back "I made dinner reservations, so we could celebrate with the two of us, are you up for that?".

"Sure, that sounds nice," Rachel said with a smile, slightly pulling away from the hug to give him a kiss on the cheek "I'm going to take a shower, okay?".

"Okay," Noah nodded, quickly giving her a kiss on the lips.

Rachel smiled, before getting up from the couch and going to the bathroom.

Xoxo

Finn walked up to the front door of Quinn's appartement, for the second time that day.

He had called her earlier to see if she was free to go out with him now, and she said yes.

The thing with her 'cousin' still bothered him a little, what if she actually was cheating on him?

It would break his heart.

But then he remembered what Rachel had said to him earlier "If she is, then she's a fool, I've only known you for a few days now but you seem like a great guy..".

It was exactly what he needed to hear.

Finn sighed, ringing the doorbell.

The door opened a few moments later, and Quinn appeared.

"Hey," she greeted Finn with a smile.

"Hey.." Finn greeted, looking her over as a small smile formed on his lips "You look beautiful".

"Thank you," Quinn replied "You look very handsome yourself,".

"Thanks," Finn replied "Are you ready to go? I made dinner reservations at your favorite restaurant,".

"Finn.. You didn't have to do that," Quinn said, a smile forming on her lips "But yeah, I'm ready to go,".

"Yeah, but I wanted to," Finn shrugged "Awesome, let's go then," he said, holding out his hand for her to take.

Quinn smiled, stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

"You're the best," she said, taking his hand.

Finn nodded slowly, before starting to walk with her.

Xoxox

"I made a reservation for Puckerman?" Noah said to a waitress.

They had just arrived at the restaurant.

The waitress quickly checked, before nodding "Yes, follow me" she said, as she opened the door to the restaurant, and walked inside.

Noah took Rachel's hand in his before following the waitress, and Rachel smiled.

"A table for two," the waitress said as she stopped by a table, and turned to face them with a smile "Someone will be here soon to take your orders, enjoy your dinner,".

"Thanks," Noah said, as he let go of Rachel's hand to pull out a chair for her.

Rachel gave the waitress a smile, before blushing as she noticed what Noah was doing "You're such a gentleman, thank you," she said, as she sat down.

"Only the best for you," Noah said back with a grin, before taking a seat opposite Rachel.

Rachel blushed, giving him a smile before glancing around the restaurant.

"So.. How was your day?" Noah questioned.

"Oh, it was good," Rachel said, as she looked back at him "I met up with Kurt, and he told me that he's moving in with Blaine, isn't that great?".

"That's cool," Noah said back, nodding his head "Was that all you've done today?".

"Yeah.." Rachel nodded, remembering her meeting with Finn, but decided not to tell Noah about it.

"Well, cool," Noah replied.

Rachel nodded, and continued to glance around the restaurant.

But then she saw someone who she really didn't expect to see again today.

Xox

"Enjoy your dinner," a waiter told Finn and Quinn after bringing them to their table, receiving a "Thank you," before walking off.

Finn pulled out a chair for Quinn, and glanced around while he waited for her to sit down.

"Thanks Finn," Quinn said, as she sat down, but Finn barely heard her.

Because on the other side of the restaurant, he spotted a familiar brunette.

Rachel.

It was starting to look like that everywhere he went, she was there.

Weird.

"Finn?.." Quinn questioned, waving her hand in front of his face "Are you there?".

Finn was snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at her "Uh yeah.. sorry," he said, as he took a seat opposite her.

"Is everything okay?" Quinn asked with a chuckle, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Finn replied, glancing over at Rachel one more time before smiling at Quinn.

Quinn glanced in the direction he looked in, frowning a little before picking up a menu.

Xox

He saw her.

She just knew he did.

"Rach? Have you made a decision on what you want to eat yet? Because you haven't picked up your menu," Noah chuckled, waving with his menu to get her attention.

"No, sorry," Rachel replied, giving him a smile as she picked up her menu and started looking through it.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Rachel said to him, looking trough the menu.

Noah nodded slowly, and did the same.

Xox

"So, how was your day?" Finn asked, as he put down his menu, having made a decision on what he wanted to eat.

"It was good," Quinn replied with a smile.

"That's good, did you have fun with your cousin?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I did," Quinn replied simply.

"That's good.." Finn nodded slowly "What did you two do?".

"We…" Quinn started "We went on a walk, and we just catched up," she finished with a shrug.

"Just catched up?" Finn asked again.

"Yes, that's what I just said Finn, why do you keep asking questions about it?" Quinn asked.

"Maybe because I'm finding a bit weird that you're cousin was visiting, and you obviously knew about it, and you haven't told me anything about it," Finn said "You used to tell me when something was coming up, and I would be happy for you, but now you barely talk to me about things, what happened to us?".

"I forgot about it, okay?" Quinn replied "I don't know,".

"You don't know?" Finn asked with a frown "We're obviously not the same couple we used to be,".

"Yes, you're right about that, but that's not completely my fault is it? I know I'm busy with work, but you're busy with your performances and stuff too, also don't you think I would notice that you were looking at other girls while we're on this date?" Quinn replied coldly.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"That girl over there, the brunette one, you were looking at her," Quinn pointed out.

Finn sighed, shaking his head "So, I can't look at other people? Yeez Quinn, it's not what you think it is, that's just Rachel, she's someone I met a few days ago, and I didn't expect to see her here,".

"Then why don't you go talk to her, huh? I don't want to go on this date with you if we keep having this argument, so I'm out of here," Quinn said angrily, getting up from her seat.

"Quinn.." Finn started to say, before he was being cut off by her.

"Bye Finn," Quinn said, before storming out of the restaurant.

Finn looked after her, and sighed.

Xox

"Can I take your orders?" a waiter asked, walking up to their table.

"Yeah.." Noah nodded "I'll take a pepperoni pizza,".

"One pepperoni pizza," the waiter mumbled, nodding his head as he wrote it down before turning to Rachel "And you, miss?".

"I'll take the spaghetti, please," Rachel replied.

The waiter wrote it down, before looking at them again "Alright," he said, before starting to walk away.

"I could know that you would go for the pizza, you always go for pizza," Rachel said to Noah with a small laugh, and Noah laughed with her "You know me, I love pizza,".

She smiled at him, before noticing that where Finn was sat earlier with a girl, that there was only Finn left.

Maybe she could ask him what was going on, and if he was okay.

But then, she shouldn't.

It was none of her business.

"But I don't love pizza as much as I love you," Noah said with a grin, reaching out to grab her hand.

Rachel smiled, blushing a little as she grabbed his hand.

"I love you too..".


End file.
